1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a problem that a user of an imaging device does not notice lack of a remaining battery capacity or lack of a remaining recording capacity until the user is about to shoot an image and misses a shooting chance when the user goes out with the imaging device. Therefore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-111977 (Patent Literature 1) discloses sending information warning that a capacity of a battery incorporated in an imaging device is low to a communication device when the capacity becomes low and causing the communication device to notify a user of the information.